Fringe Fantasy Epic: the Tale of Princess Henrietta
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: AU medieval/fantasy. The follow-up to my original story "Fringe Fantasy Epic". Inspired by season 5 obviously. No Walter narrating this time, sorry.
1. The New Dark Age

**_First of all I must apologize to the readers of my numerous incomplete fics. I honestly don't know if one of them or if any at all will even be completed. I swore to myself when I entered the Fringe fandom that I would avoid this fate but to no avail. Seriously, I was gonna hold off on this idea I had since Letters of Transit till we got further into season 5 and I had a better idea where that show was going but my muse simply refused. At any rate by writing this now, season 5 further on should hopefully get my inspiration going in an effort to continue the story. But I want much AU to happen in this story anyway. _**

**_As for those who haven't read the original "Fringe Fantasy Epic" story...it's not absolutely necessary in order to understand this story but it is worth your read to get an idea of the atmosphere as both stories are meant to be fantasy settings inspired by the Fringe storylines (also it does kinda begin immediately following the end of the first story)._**

**_I miss getting reviews like crazy. Hopefully this story shall help. Enjoy._**

* * *

**Fringe Fantasy Epic: the Tale of Princess Henrietta**

**~Prologue~**

After the Mirror Wars the kingdom had enter a new age. Villages that were once destroyed were slowly being rebuilt. Aside from their victory there was also another reason to celebrate. The marriage of Prince Peter to Olivia who was now Princess Olivia. True, they had eloped outside the country but King Walter couldn't keep the news in and had ordered for word to spread all over the country. By the time they had returned, everyone had greet them with praise. It was a strange experience for Prince Peter because he knew he and his father were not well received monarchs. But their victory in the Mirror Wars changed everything...as well as the presence of Olivia.

Olivia truly became a people's princess, a diplomat who even on their return from their wedding got Prince Peter to meet with the villagers who had lost much in the wars and gave them assurance that lives would be rebuilt. Being a commoner, Olivia had a great connection to the people and they in turn were able to accept her better than their prince or their king. Determined to be a mediator, she had to push King Walter to do what was necessary to help the people. With her help, it wasn't long before the kingdom had transformed into something grander, more optimistic than what the wars had brought. Peace was something few had ever known until now.

Soon came the biggest holiday the kingdom would ever experience...the birth of Princess Henrietta. King Walter was both relieved and disappointed...relieved that his family bloodline would continue ruling the kingdom with the public's approval, disappointed that his second in line to the throne was a girl.

Despite all the good that the kingdom had risen up to...it wasn't without its problems within the castle walls. Sometime before Princess Henrietta was born, William the Sorcerer had fled into exile. No commoner in the kingdom knew the exact reason. Some say he tried to usurp the throne. Others say he tried to cast a curse on Princess Olivia and used his powers to flee before getting arrested. He was never heard from since then. Even without his presence, King Walter continued to practice magic, his greatest specialty.

For almost four years, there was peace...there was morale...there was hope.

And then, they came in the dead of night. Hundreds of them swept across the villages in the form of dark shadows casting fires to the countryside, killing innocent humans. Captain Broyles army was no match for them. King Walter didn't understand it. The Seers were prophets...mysterious but also non-threatening unless provoked. Now it seemed that they had become almost like a wave demons as they made their way towards the castle. By then they were now in the thousands and the humans were outnumbered. A battle raged on to defend the castle. Flames and smoke ignited from the castle that could be seen for miles. Within a week's time, all that the kingdom had build, all they had accomplished, was now destroyed.

The royal family was no more and presumed dead. By then the Seers had already rounded up many of the survivors of the kingdom and enslaved them. Captain Broyles, the highest ranking person left in the kingdom to have survived, was the one having to sign the conditions of surrender. What remained of his army was now to work for the Seers, ensuring their rule on the kingdom and beyond.


	2. Desert girl

The age of the Seer was that where humans were treated even less than King Walter had treated them in the Mirror Wars and one that was expected to last at least 8000 years...at least that is what they prophesied. Despite their victory, there were still humans in hiding who continued to fight them with everything at their disposal. Some humans were even practicing combat magic but the Seers had a power beyond what human originated magic was capable of, giving Seers a greater advantage regardless of who resisted them. Only a few hundred of their kind were killed in these battles.

Much of what was once forest and green pastures had been scorched by the attacks of the Seers, desolate areas such as the deserts and the mountains seem to have expanded. This also created hardships for the those who were in hiding. But soon these free men, as they referred to themselves, slowly allied themselves together. Farmers and bandits were now on the same side of a losing war and thus had to do what was necessary to survive and fight off the possibility of enslavement or death. They became nomads. Their camps moved with them whenever there was threat of the Seers being near. Many of these small groups had orphans who found themselves having to help out with the hunting and gathering...and as for the older ones, fighting. Sometimes the groups would merge but other times they would split up for the purposes of battle strategy. Either way, they had to travel farther and farther out of the Seers' growing territory.

One camp still remained near the mountains that bordered what was once the kingdom, months after it fell. The mountains weren't as cool or as green as they used to be. Instead they were a dry arid wasteland and humans had to bring their own water due to the magical damage done by the Seers. Nonetheless two older boys took the risk in the hopes of finding food for their camp.

"I dunno, Simon. We're far too close to Seer territory."

"We're not gonna win any wars if we keep eating dried out vermin."

"Why do we even keep fighting?" asked Rick. "Before my father died, he said he would've done a thousand Mirror Wars than put up with another one of these Seer bastards. Let's face it. They're always a hundred steps ahead of us."

"We lasted this long, haven't we? We've got to show them that we're willing to tempt fate."

They were already high in the mountains with no luck as there was not a single trace of life. Simon took his telescope and looked out. On the far side of the mountain range, he could see the framework of a massive temple being erected to honor the Seers. The slaves, who were building the temple, seemed like fleas compared to the massive structure that was rising higher and higher.

"How many temples do they need? You'd think they were bloody gods."

They saw a small shadow fly over them and they feared the worst. But fortunately it was a vulture spreading its wings as it ventured further into the cliffs. Simon and Rick got their horses to quickly follow suit. The vultures would more than likely lead to to a possible source of food. They hadn't had to travel far before they began to hear the cry of an animal, perhaps a stray sheep or a mountain goat. Rick got excited. "That sounds like dinner."

The horses eventually stopped at the entrance of the gorge. But the unusual cry they had been following was now getting louder and the horses refused to move forward.

"What's with them? It's just the wind or an animal echoing."

"That's no animal," said Rick. "The horses are getting spooked."

Simon got off his horse and grabbed his axe. "Stay with them, then. I'll go."

"Simon, wait! It could be a Seer's trap!" Rick was right about the risks but it would be worth it for one animal to feed their camp. They were already committing the illegal act of hunting as it is.

The vulture flew further into the gorge until it stopped and began the area. Simon regretted not having any sort of bow and arrow to shoot the thing from the sky as there really did seem to be no other life around. He soon came across some corpses on the ground drying up in the hot sun but upon closer inspection, the bodies were dressed differently and had no hair.

They were dead Seers and they looked like they had been burned alive.

Soon enough, the strange noise came again. This time Simon was a lot closer to the source but still there was no other life around. He turned a corner to see more charred corpses of Seers and a large wooden chest that was now leaning against a rock. A vulture was swooping in on the chest and Simon tried to chop its head off but it flew away.

Now with no one else around, it was clear that the strange noise was coming from inside the box.

With one hand holding onto his axe, he reached for the chest with the other being extremely cautious. He had to prepare to fight whatever was in there. A deep breath and then the lid came open. His axe stopped midway.

Curled up in the corner, and still making the noise that had haunted the gorge, was a little girl...about 3 years old. Her blond curls had become dirty and tussled and it seemed she was on the verge of starvation. Even as Simon picked her up, the crying wouldn't cease. When he carried her back to where Rick was waiting, the horses started getting restless.

"Get the water. Hurry!"

After Simon gave the little girl a drink, Rick became nervous. "Do you think the Seers might hear?"

"Only the dead ones in the gorge," said Simon. "Come on, let's get her back to camp."

They had been fortunate to clear their tracks and make it back to their campsite by nightfall. The little girl was taken to the elders who were baffled as Simon explained to them how he found her.

"What would've killed those Seers, but not a little girl?" asked one of the elders.

"What does it matter?" said another. "We best leave in the morning. They might be looking for her."

An older woman entered the tent. "She's resting for now. Not much for talking. The only thing I got out of her is 'Etta'. I think that might be her name." The woman pulled out a necklace with an unusual gold charm on it. "I found this on her."

Rick took a better look at it. "Man, that thing could feed the whole camp for a year!"

"Hold it," said Simon. "That might be the only thing left of her family. I don't feel right to take that from her for our own survival."

"Simon..."

"No, he's right," said the elder. "Whatever this is...it is too valuable to give up. It might come in useful. Perhaps the child is important too. The circumstances are too irregular to dismiss this so quickly. Let her keep it. For now, we must begin the move."

Soon after everyone in the camp gathered their belongings and took down their tents and huts leaving little trace of their presence. They were a constantly moving and constantly cautious group but some feared that the little girl they found might be a potential threat. But the elders assured them it would be fine and they would be looking after her anyhow.

...

Madame Sharp knew that it was only a matter of time before the Seers confiscated all of her potions and any sort of magic she possessed. Her wealth was the only thing that protected her when the Seers took over. It had been too long since she heard from King Walter...or any of the royal family for that matter and now even she began to assume the worst.

In her hidden basement she stored a special selection of potions and magic books she hoped that the Seers would not find once they arrived. Whether or not she planned to use any of it to attack the Seers, she had yet decided. She knew how powerful they were. She had some skill in fortune telling, but not enough to be a true fortune teller on her own. But Madame Sharp was desperate. She needed the leaves to give her any sort of sign regarding the fate of the kingdom.

The leaves in her slowly broke into four pieces. Three pieces shifted away to one side while the smallest part remained in the middle. This made her feel a little more hopeful. The three pieces meant that three members of the family were unaccounted for. The small piece meant that one member of the family was still among them, somewhere. The fact it was a tiny piece greatly surprised her. It would've represented Princess Henrietta, the youngest. Yet it was impossible, the tea leaves never lied. Princess Henrietta was somehow and somewhere still alive.

* * *

**How's it going so far? So maybe...just maaaaaaaybe, this might be a Simon x Etta fic. It is AU after all. Well that will depend on your reviews. I'm curious to see how many would be interested.**


	3. The Secret Mission

Moments of happiness were rare and far inbetween for the children who lived among the freemen. At a young age, they began working not for their own survival but for the survival of everyone around them. The camp never settled in any place longer than a season. Seer raids became an ongoing occurrence as well as fights with the human soldiers that now worked loyally for them. Only a few of the children were able to escape getting captured or getting killed when they came.

Etta was one of the lucky ones. She always knew where to hide when they came and the Seers, even with their special abilities, could never find her. Anyone that hid with her would also be protected in the process.

Despite this, too often had Etta been tossed around from one caretaker to another. If the Seers did not do them in, then it was sickness or starvation. Etta had practically raised herself. She never saw herself as a child anyway, but more of a helping hand whether it was to help find food or make armory.

This was the world she grew up in and even though she knew that the humans who served the Seers willingly were probably much safer and weren't so starved, she knew that she could never surrender herself to them. It was because of them that she had no family. The strange gold pendant that she wore was the only thing that could possibly reveal some clue to her past but she didn't concern herself too much with this. In the Age of the Seer, it was likely that were parents had been long dead.

When Etta was 12, she asked her latest caretaker about how she came to be at the camp, knowing no other life before it. The elderly woman only knew was who had found her that day many years ago, and she pointed the young man out to Etta. He was one of the soldiers who was often out patrolling the surrounding area or taking part in battles miles away from the camp.

She heard him being called by the name Simon.

She had hoped to talk to him but it was hard, knowing that he rarely showed up in the heart of camp. But one night, she spotted him heading towards a tavern with 9 other men just outside their camp and tried to follow him. Unfortunately, her caretaker caught her and she was brought back before she could even make a break for it.

The woman scolded her for trying to leave the safety of the camp.

"But why do they get to go out there?"

"Because," said the woman. "They're not there to relax. They're planning something."

"What plan?"

"We can't know. No one can know except those involved in the plan. If the Seers come and read our minds, it would compromise everything. We should just trust them."

Etta admitted she was a bit envious. She wanted to do more for the camp than just chores. She wanted to be out there fighting for the safety and freedom of the people, like the freemen were. Yet at the same time, she knew that it wasn't just being a female that made the dream impossible. It was clear that the men were constantly fighting a losing battle and there were far less people to take part in the war with every Seer attack.

Later in the night, Etta saw Simon returning to the camp. She could see that he seemed solemn...almost fearful and she knew it had something to do with the meeting he was just at.

"Are you alright?"

Looking up, he soon realized that standing before him was in fact the little girl he had saved many years ago and he smiled. "I'm well."

"You went into town for a meeting. You don't look well."

Simon admitted defeat. "No..." His hands were shaking. "I have to leave tomorrow. It's part of the mission. Could be years before I return again."

Etta was saddened by this, knowing that the endless Seer attacks have crippled morale among the freemen. Each plan they ever had often ended in failure. Chances were likely this new secret plan would yield the same results. "I'm sorry they chose you."

"Nothing to be sorry about, love. I volunteered willingly. I knew the risks."

"But is it really worth it...the idea of losing your life?"

"Freedom tends to have its costs," said Simon. "And this is no exception. Even if I was the last one standing I would still fight to the end. Doesn't stop me from being scared though does it?"

By then, Etta was summoned back to her caretaker but the next day the chosen 10 were preparing their horses to leave camp. Everyone had gathered to say goodbye. Many knew that they were leaving on a quest but didn't know that it was all part of a secret plan. Etta squeezed her way through the crowd to find Simon again. "I have this for you." Etta held a pair of dandelions in her hand that she gave to Simon. "Where on earth did you find these? They don't grow around here no more."

"Luck, I suppose."

"Then they'll make the perfect good luck charm." Simon took the dandelions and pocketed them. "Keep an eye on the camp, will you?"

Etta was more than willing to oblige to his request given that some of the camp's best protectors were going to be in short supply. After Simon and the others left, the camp had become rather vulnerable and many were concerned that they would not survive the next Seers' attack. The older boys were now being trained by the remaining elders but Etta knew it still wouldn't be enough to fully protect the camp.

In the later years, as her skill at weapon making grew, she tried to fashion her own. The weapons she helped to make were not suitable for a girl's use. It took a lot of trial and error until she had built herself a crossbow that she could use comfortably. She practiced the weapon on wildlife. The results got better with time. In the end, she ended up saving lives during the starvation seasons as she played a major role in bringing food to the camp.

When the Seers' soldiers, known as the Order of Windmark, attacked the next time, lives were still lost (her caretaker among them), but Etta took on some of them with great success. She helped to quickly gather everyone to flee to a new location before the Seers themselves arrived. Being a step or two ahead of the them was about as good a skill as being able to use a crossbow.

By this time, she had proven her worth and was now tasked with helping guard the outside of the camp.

...

General Windmark looked over his new utopia without the slightest bit of emotion. He and his men had their own view of order and balance. He had received news that 10 men from a far country, yet to be claimed by his people, were interested in joining his order. Of course they would have to begin as standard soldiers working under Captain Broyles. Only the truly worthy could be part of his great order.

He had met with them personally and read their minds. Much to his surprise, he didn't find any false motive. More than likely the men knew that their country wouldn't stand a chance against their Order and have opted to get on the Seers' goodside now.

After their meeting with the Seers, Simon had a sigh of relief. The Seers failed to notice that all the men had carried canteens. "Can you believe it?" Rick told Simon. "The potion worked."

"Careful with that," said Simon. "It should only be used when we know for sure that they're going to read us." Some of the younger men were feeling very confident about their new secret mission but Simon, as well as the older ones, were wise enough to know better. Infiltration would take many years to accomplish and there was a high probability of failure...and an even higher probability that they would not all survive.


End file.
